the stars twinkling
by LastMelodya
Summary: Bahwa dunia mereka bukan hanya sekadar mimpi dan fantasi-fantasi. [ untuk levi's birthday & Levi Song Festival 2016; day 7 ]


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Hajime Isayama. But this story purely mine. I don't take any material profit from this work. It's just because I love it.

 **Warning:** au, miss-typo(s), and other stuffs.

 **Note:** mendapati _lost stars_ di list prompt itu sesuatu sekali ;_; all time favorite song saya yang bisa dibilang, maknanya sangat dalam. penuh konotasi yang mungkin menimbulkan perbedaan interpretasi. but, still, _lost stars_ indah dan semua orang yang dengar pasti setuju c:

 _untuk_ _ **levi song fest 2016 day 7; pop [Lost Stars © Adam Levine]**_

* * *

 **the stars twinkling**

 **.**

 **i**

Hanji selalu berkata padanya, berkali-kali, _"Kita ini hanyalah bintang-bintang yang berserakan, Levi."_ di setiap konser-konser yang mereka datangi, setiap _off-air_ kecil yang mereka kunjungi, atau di antara pub-pub yang diam-diam memiliki penyanyi berprestasi. Levi tak pernah memikirkan lebih jauh, sebab kata-kata Hanji lebih pelan dibanding teriakan dan tepuk tangan yang ia uar setelahnya. Sebab ujaran itu seperti embusan angin yang tetiba lewat, untuk kemudian pergi dan menghilang.

 _"Sebab dunia kita hanya sekadar mimpi dan fantasi-fantasi,"_ katanya lagi.

Saat Levi ingin membalasnya, Hanji sudah lebih dulu berpaling ke depan. Kepada segala hal yang katanya bukan khayalan, bukan fantasi. Kepada yang berani (dan berhasil) mencapai panggung, entah itu kecil atau besar. Hanji selalu berpaling dan tak akan menatap yang lain lagi.

Mereka punya mimpi di antara gelap-gelap yang menaungi, di antara pulasan not balok dan petikan gitar, mikrofon dengan suara _soak_ , dan alat perekam bekas. Hanya itu. Tak ada lampu sorot dan penonton. Tak akan ada yang memandang meski mereka bernyanyi dalam _refrain_ yang terulang seribu kali.

Tapi menjadi bintang yang berserakan pun tak apa. Asal ia masih bisa berkelip, di antara gelap dan bintang-bintang lainnya. Ia akan mengumpulkan serakannya, menjadikannya berbinar. Paling berbinar. Dan akan ia buktikan pada Hanji bahwa dunia mereka bukan hanya sekadar mimpi dan fantasi-fantasi.

* * *

 **ii**

Ia bertemu Hanji di belahan langit yang lain.

Ketika tangannya hanya bisa menulis omong kosong dan memetik angin. Ia melihatnya. Sama-sama penuh mimpi, yang berserak di mana-mana. MP3 _Player_ di tangan, berlembar kertas di pelukan, yang ketika Levi perhatian lebih jauh, itu adalah tulisan-tulisan lagu penuh not-not balok. Ia mengatensi lebih dari tujuh hari, di satu pub yang sama, sembari memesan satu gelas bir paling murah, untuk kemudian memutuskan untuk menghampiri, berkata basa-basi, _"Kau suka menyanyi? Bisakah kita berkolaborasi? Tapi, beginilah aku, sesederhana ini."_ dan Hanji hanya tersenyum dengan merah muda di pipi pertanda akseptasi.

Saat itu, Hanji bersinar, namun _tersesat_. Tapi tetap bersinar. Hingga Levi tak sanggup bertahan tanpa tertarik sinar-sinar itu, untuk kemudian menyadari, bahwa mereka telah tersesat bersama.

"Mari kita ciptakan mimpi-mimpi."

Hanji mengatakannya seringan angin. Wajahnya selalu penuh tawa dan kikik-kikik yang kasual. Namun, hanya dengan itu Levi mampu bertahan, percaya bahwa masih ada mimpi yang ia bisa, bahwa ada satu entitas lain yang akan menciptakan mimpi bersamanya. Dan itu bertahan hingga hari ini. Setelah ratusan konser mereka datangi, puluhan lagu (bukan omong kosong) yang ditulis Levi, juga suara Hanji yang selantang petir di siang hari.

Mereka muda, penuh renjana dan uar-uar cinta. Tapi muda adalah beban, seperti ketika kau harus bekerja lebih banyak hanya karena kau masih muda. Seperti ketika kau disalahkan oleh para orangtua karena terlalu malas mengambil risiko yang ada.

Seringnya, ia berpikir, bukankah menjadi tua lebih mudah? Bebas dari beban mimpi-mimpi anak muda yang penuh tanya. Mereka bebas namun terikat, kepada mimpi dan kehidupan yang masih ingin memburu. Merepotkan. Melelahkan. Karena berlari pun, sudah tak ada artinya. Berdiam pun tak akan mencapai apa-apa. Tapi, untungnya, ada Hanji di dalam hidupnya. Maka Levi berstagnasi dengan ini, dan juga senyum Hanji yang semakin hari semakin lebar. Matanya yang cokelat dan perlahan-lahan ia sadari; menawan.

Maka suatu hari di mana mereka diam tanpa suara musik, ia menyentuh Hanji di lengan, merasakan reaksi tubuhnya dan memerhatikan kilat di mata cokelatnya. Hanji tersenyum, ada yang bersinar di mata itu. Levi melakukan lebih, menyentuh di pinggang dan tengkuk, mengecup di bibir, di leher, di pangkal dada;

mereka menemukan alunan nada baru dalam gelap.

* * *

 **iii**

Levi _hampir_ percaya bahwa mimpi mereka bisa tercapai bersama-sama.

Saat mereka mulai rajin mengirim rekaman lagu-lagu kepada label, sekali dua kali, ditolak, mengirim lagi, ditolak lagi, mengulang rekaman, kirim, ditolak, _mari rekaman lagi_ (kali ini mereka menyewa studio yang lumayan murah di pusat Tokyo), untuk kemudian mereka kirim _lagi_ , untuk menemukan bahwa mereka ditolak _lagi_.

Hanji tak pernah menjadi pihak yang pesimistik. Ia optimistik garis keras, dan kadar keoptimisan Levi selalu berbanding sama dengan wanita itu. Tapi, mungkin, ada benarnya bahwa sesuatu yang mengganjal jangan terlalu lama dipendam dalam rongga dada. Sebab, akan selalu ada titik di mana manusia mengalami kulminasinya sendiri.

Hal itu terjadi ketika mereka menonton konser Eren Jeager di malam tahun baru. Mereka membeli tiketnya lewat _calo_ selundupan, diiming-imingi harga yang lima puluh persen lebih murah, dan mereka sepakat memakai uang sisa tabungan rekaman (gagal) mereka untuk menonton konser itu.

Tapi, di sana, sepersekian detik setelah Hanji kembali dari toilet di sela-sela konser, wanita itu terdiam lama. Lama sekali, sampai-sampai tak menyadari bahwa jemari Levi sudah terlalu lama menggenggam sendiri, tanpa balasan. Terlalu lama sampai-sampai Hanji lupa bertepuk tangan sebagai selebrasi selesainya konser itu. Terlalu lama, sampai-sampai Levi menyadari, ada yang salah dengan wanitanya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, di koridor kereta terakhir yang sepi malam itu, Hanji bertanya.

"Kau tidak lelah, Levi?"

Matanya kosong dan tak menatap apa pun.

"Hn? Kau bicara apa?"

"Kau tidak lelah terus berusaha tanpa mendapatkan hasil?"

Levi terdiam cukup lama ketika itu. Ia menghitung seberapa lelah ia mengumpulkan uang yang tidak seberapa untuk mimpi-mimpi mereka yang masih belum tercapai. Tetapi ia tak menemukan jawabannya.

Ia tak menemukan alasan apa yang harus membuatnya lelah, sebab selalu ada Hanji yang mampu memeluknya, tertawa bersamanya, di antara perjalanan mencari mimpi-mimpi yang belum nampak akan tercapai.

Ia ingin menjawab, _"aku tidak lelah, tidak akan lelah selama masih bersamamu,"_ namun Hanji lebih dulu menambahkan dengan cahaya yang meredup di bola matanya.

"Saat aku ke toilet tadi, aku bertemu Erwin Smith, produser musik yang menangani Eren Jeager. Aku mengenalnya saat kuliah dulu. Ia tahu aku senang menyanyi. Dan, Levi, ia menawariku ikut dalam proyeknya."

Levi melihat Hanji menahan napasnya ketika wanita itu meneruskan.

"Proyek solo. Dan itu berarti, _tanpamu_."

* * *

 **iv**

Levi tak pernah berpikir lebih jauh, bahwa konser Eren Jeager kemarin akan menjadi konser terakhir yang ia datangi bersama Hanji.

Ia tak perlu dua kali repetisi, untuk mengetahui maksud dari pernyataan Hanji malam itu di kereta. Bahwa ia tidak dipilih, bahwa wanita itu sudah tidak memilihnya dalam mencari mimpi.

Tak ada yang mudah dalam putus cinta, toh. Meski yang Levi alami terjadi begitu saja tanpa kata-kata dan peringatan. Meski ketika itu Hanji langsung pergi dan tidak kembali lagi. Levi sama sekali tak menikmati malamnya dengan kertas-kertas lirik yang semakin banyak, petikan gitar yang tak sehalus biasanya, juga _beat-beat_ lagu yang tak secepat biasanya.

Sebulan setelah itu, Levi menemukan nama dan wajah Hanji Zoe muncul di majalah-majalah musik, di _video throne_ yang biasa menayangkan promosi konser kelas menengah, di selebaran-selebaran yang dipasang dengan _tagline_ 'newcomer singer', di bawah naungan Erwin Smith, yang katanya produser musik itu, yang katanya sukses itu.

Levi hanya menaut senyum yang bukan di mata. Dan, pertanyaan yang telah lama hilang, pada hari itu muncul kembali;

kalau ia bintang, mengapa ia tak pernah bersinar?

Ah, mungkin ia hanya serpihan bintang yang sudah meledak, untuk kemudian membaur menjadi debu-debu yang menguari sekeliling galaksi.

Hanya debu.

* * *

 **v**

Seharusnya, hidup sendiri menjadi hal yang sudah biasa untuk Levi.

Ia mengalaminya sebelum Hanji datang berbulan-bulan lalu. Ia mengalaminya selama belasan tahun, ketika rumah tak lagi membuatnya merasa ingin pulang.

Itu, _seharusnya_.

Sebab kenyataannya Levi lebih payah dari itu. Ia merasa semakin tak berguna ketika tangannya mulai menolak untuk memulas lirik-lirik baru, atau, sekadar nada-nada sederhana. Petikannya lari ke mana-mana, dan Levi tak menghasilkan satu karya pun bahkan setelah dua bulan nama Hanji mengudara di khalayak umum.

 _Ada yang hilang_. Sebenarnya itu saja. Sebab sudah berbulan-bulan yang lalu Hanji telanjur masuk terlalu jauh, tanpa sadar menjadi _passion_ untuk Levi. Bukan ciumannya yang ia sesali akan hilang, atau, sentuhan-sentuhan Hanji yang memabukkan, yang memainkan nada-nada baru di pusat otak Levi, mentransfer sengat yang membuat jemarinya secara otomatis menulis kata demi kata. Bukan, bukan itu.

Hanya saja, Levi memang terlalu payah.

Bahkan, menulis satu lagu patah hati pun ia tidak bisa.

* * *

 **vi**

Namun hidup akan terus berjalan tanpa mau tahu keadaan Levi.

Di bulan ketiga, ia kembali banyak datang ke konser-konser. Ia banyak menemui manajer _pub_ untuk meminta (setidaknya) semalam-dua malam bermain akustik. Ia juga menawarkan lirik lagunya ke sana-sini lewat internet. Fokus saja. Fokus pada mimpi. Bahwa bagaimanapun keadaannya sekarang, mimpi yang ingin dicapai tidak akan berubah, toh.

Bulan keempat, tawaran manggung di _pub_ datang lebih banyak dari biasanya. Levi bisa menerima tawaran seminggu penuh tanpa berhenti dengan _fee_ yang sedikit lebih banyak. Notifikasi datang melalui akun _e-mail_ -nya, bahwa ada seseorang yang ingin membeli lagu Levi. Lagunya dibayar lumayan mahal. Dan dalam kurun waktu yang tak begitu lama, Levi sudah mampu pergi ke salah satu dapur rekaman, bermain akustik _solo_ , tanpa ada yang bernyanyi, karena hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan.

Tiga hari kemudian, ia pergi ke salah satu label, mengantarkan satu keping _cd_ hasil rekamannya. Ia menunggu berminggu-minggu, mengecek setiap detik _e-mail_ di ponsel sederhananya. Sampai ketika pengumuman itu diterima, Levi hanya mampu menghela napas kencang-kencang lagi.

 _Lagu itu ditolak_.

Tapi, ada satu keterangan di bawahnya.

 _"Lagumu bagus, tapi kami tidak menerima musik saja, toh? Kalau boleh kami membantu sedikit, ada satu label yang sedang membutuhkan pemain akustik. Mereka memang dikenal ekstremis dunia musik. Kalau kau berkenan, kau bisa datang pada Mike Zakarius."_

Levi memang sempat beberapa kali mendengar nama itu. Mike Zakarius. Ia adalah orang di balik _Titaniers_ , salah satu _band_ yang punya genre tidak biasa. Juga penyanyi wanita _solo_ yang dianggap nyentrik, Sasha Blouse. Mereka menyatukan musik _rock_ yang mengentak dengan lirik yang secantik puisi-puisi. Mike juga anti- _mainstream_. Ia tidak menyukai sesuatu yang kasual. Ia berbeda. Namun, itulah yang membuat Levi tak pernah meliriknya selama ini.

Karena yang Levi pikirkan ketika rekamannya diterima hanyalah hidup tenang sebagai musisi yang disukai khalayak umum. Universal. Menyeluruh.

Bukan lagi menjadi musisi yang bahkan masih mencari-cari penggemarnya, dengan segala keekstremisan yang mereka miliki.

* * *

 **vii**

Tapi, ketika suatu malam Levi membuka gawainya untuk berselancar di situs musik tertentu, matanya menemukan sesuatu yang tak pernah sekalipun muncul di dalam pemikirannya.

Bahwa Mike Zakarius adalah kompetitor utama Erwin Smith.

Bertahun-tahun, mereka selalu berusaha menonjolkan prinsipnya dalam hal musik. Erwin dengan segala aliran konvensionalnya, dan Mike dengan segala pertentangannya.

Bersama-sama mereka membentuk jurang batas di antara dunia mereka sendiri.

Atas dasar itulah, keesokan harinya, Levi _benar-benar_ pergi menemui Mike Zakarius.

* * *

 **viii**

Ia langsung diterima tanpa banyak pertimbangan, sebab Mike sendiri sedang butuh pemain akustik yang mampu menerima prinsip-prinsipnya. Pria berjanggut tipis itu tersenyum puas ketika mengetahui Levi dapat membuat lagu, dengan lirik-lirik puitis yang penuh konotatif.

"Aku sudah mendengarkan musikmu, dan, _not bad_ untuk proyek baru yang ingin kuangkat dalam waktu dekat ini," katanya. Levi hanya mengangkat alis tanda menanggapi, setelah itu, membiarkan Mike berbicara lagi. "Apa alasanmu datang ke sini?"

Levi tak menyukai ini, memang. Ia tak menyukai pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang datang untuk segala keadaan formalitas yang ada. "Label yang menolakku menyarankanku ke sini." _Tepat,_ bukan jawaban sebenarnya.

Namun Mike tersenyum di mata. "Seharusnya aku menolakmu juga, sialan." Di telinga Levi, umpatannya sama sekali tak terdengar menyebalkan.

"Kau membutuhkanku," kata Levi lagi.

Mike menipiskan senyumnya, kini, membentuk garis wajah serius. "Baiklah, kau pintar."

Levi tak menganggapnya sebagai pujian.

"Jadi, tugas pertamamu, Levi," Mike berdeham pelan. "Aku ingin kau menulis perjalanan hidupmu. Dalam wujud lagu," katanya. "Lagu yang bisa kau nyanyikan sendiri."

Kilat tajam menyerbu netra Levi tanpa peringatan. "Aku hanya bisa menulis lagu, bukan menyanyi."

"Kalau begitu, tulislah sebuah lagu yang bisa kau nyanyikan." Mike menyahut ringan.

"Maaf, aku datang ke sini untuk mengisi posisi pemain akustik yang sedang kau butuhkan. Bukan untuk bernyanyi."

"Tapi, aku mencari pemain akustik itu untuk membuat lagu yang bisa dinyanyikannya sendiri. Paham?"

"Aku tidak bisa, maaf."

"Kalau begitu, belum terlambat jika ingin membatalkan kontraknya." Mike bangkit dari sofanya, masih sesantai sebelumnya. "Hidup di dunia musik tidak seringan yang kau kira, Levi. Kau tidak bisa menuntut mereka menjadi apa yang kau mau. Melainkan, kau harus menjadi apa yang mereka mau."

Mike melangkah tanpa gegas, dan Levi masih berstagnasi di tempatnya.

"Atau, memang dunia musik bukanlah impianmu?"

* * *

 **ix**

Lagu itu diselesaikan lebih lama dari lagu-lagu yang pernah Levi tulis. Satu minggu, dengan bait-bait yang tak begitu kompleks dan lirik-lirik penuh konotatif khas Levi. Mike menghela napas puas ketika membacanya, ketika melakukan _testing_ pertama dengan permainan gitar Levi yang setegas harapannya.

"Di bagian ini, kau bisa mempercepat _beat_ -nya." Mike berkata di luar kaca studio. "Kau tahu? Supaya penonton mendapatkan klimaks."

Levi mengulang dan mengulang lagi. Suaranya memang bukan yang terbaik, tetapi Mike tersenyum karena Levi benar-benar membuat _lagu yang bisa ia nyanyikan_. Hanya Levi. Dan ini memang tentang Levi.

Levi memutar hasil rekamannya di malam hari ketika ia berada di kamarnya. Malam sudah terlalu larut dan _headset_ menyumpal telinganya selama berjam-jam. _Playlist_ -nya masih dalam mode _repeat_ pada satu lagu. Lagu tanpa judul yang kini, benar-benar menjadi lagunya.

Jika boleh berlari lebih jauh dalam pikirannya, ada waktu-waktu di mana hatinya terketuk pelan. Ada waktu-waktu di mana ia merasa bahwa lagu ini bukan hanya lagunya. Bahwa ada satu lagi sosok yang selalu masuk ke dalam pikirannya saat Levi menulis berhari-hari yang lalu.

Lagu ini bukan hanya tentangnya.

Dan lagu ini bukan hanya untuknya.

Ia menulis dengan harap-harap yang lesap, bahwa suatu hari, ia bisa mendengarkan _nya_ menyanyikan lagu ini. Mungkin dengan _tempo_ yang lebih _mellow_ , _beat_ yang lebih lambat, dan vibra yang lebih tebal. Harapnya berkejaran pada persepsi ketidakmungkinan, dan _denial-denial_ yang menyusul kemudian. _Untuk apa aku masih memikirkannya? Untuk apa aku masih membawanya dalam mimpi-mimpi ini?_

Levi memejamkan mata, mencari terang dalam gelapnya yang tersisa.

Omong-omong, lagu ini akan ia beri judul _Lost Stars._

 _Bintang-bintang yang tersesat, berserakan._

* * *

 **x**

"Aku akan membuat mini konser." Mike berkata di sela-sela jam makan siang. "Kau akan bernyanyi di sana."

Mungkin, inilah saatnya.

Inilah saatnya bintang itu bersinar.

"Bersiaplah, Levi. Bersiaplah menjadi yang paling terang."

* * *

 **xi**

Levi familier dengan suasana ini.

Hiruk-pikuk dan kakofoni tak menentu. Teriakan berkonvergen menjadi satu, dan gelapnya malam tak terasa sebab begitu banyak lampu-lampu yang menyertai.

Ia tampil pada bagian _closing_. Kata Mike, Levi pantas dijadikan kejutan. Sebab ia akan membuat puncaknya benar-benar memanas.

Bagi Levi sendiri, ia bukan apa-apa. Ia bukan apa-apa dibanding Titaniers yang sudah punya banyak fans, ia bukan apa-apa dibanding Sasha Blouse yang sudah punya nama. Ia bukan apa-apa di antara penyanyi-penyanyi lain di label milik Mike Zakarius. Dan menaruhnya di penutup konser hanyalah menerbangkan ekspektasi Levi ke tempat yang tak seharusnya.

Namun, ada sesuatu yang membuncah ketika pada akhirnya, pembawa acara memberi pertanda dan salam penutup. Levi berdiri di sisi panggung untuk kemudian mengepal tangannya erat-erat. Ia tak menyukai keadaan tertekan, namun, sensasi tertekan yang dirasakannya sekarang benar-benar menyenangkan.

Dan saat namanya dipanggil, Levi bersinar begitu saja.

Ia berjalan menuju panggung dengan kasual, kepalannya terlepas dan tak lagi menekan satu sama lain. Jemarinya mulai memetik dengan nada satu-dua yang mengheningkan suasana. _Chorus_ dimulai, dengan gaungan-gaungan improvisasi dan pemanasan suaranya sendiri.

Suaranya mengalun begitu saja. Lambaian tangan para penonton mulai mengikuti, dan, dan mereka semua tersenyum. Tapi Levi lebih memilih untuk memejamkan mata, me- _recall_ memori lain yang mungkin mampu mengalunkan perasaannya pada lagu yang ia bawakan, lebih dalam, _lebih dalam. Lost Stars_ terdengar begitu menyayat hati, dan indah. Indah. Seindah ketika Levi melihat sosok _itu_ untuk pertama kali, seindah ketika mereka mengalun nada di antara gelap-gelap malam hari, seindah ketika mereka berbincang berdua dan berbicara tentang mimpi-mimpi.

Dan harapan itu datang begitu saja. Menyerangnya secepat _refrain_ yang sudah lewat dua kali.

Levi berharap akan melihatnya, di sini, di antara _light stick_ yang bersinar, di antara suara-suara yang menggema, di antara lambaian tangan yang tak akan berhenti, Levi benar-benar ingin melihatnya.

Ia ingin membuktikan, bahwa mimpinya juga terwujud, bahwa bintang yang dulu berserakan, kini telah mendapatkan tempatnya. Bahwa sekali lagi, memang benar, dunianya bukan hanya sekadar mimpi dan fantasi-fantasi.

Namun, sampai lagu berakhir, Levi tak melihatnya.

Dan riuh suara tepuk tangan hanya membuatnya ingin mengumpat dengan ribuan kata sialan.

 _Bahkan sampai akhir, aku masih tersesat._

 _Aku masih tak menemukanmu._

 _._

* * *

 ** _note_** _ **:** beberapa bagian terinspirasi dari film yang menaungi lagu ini; begin again. segala kekurangan yang ada di fik ini murni karena keterbatasan pengetahuan penulis akan dunia permusikan :") btw, happy birthday, levi! fik ini juga didedikasikan untuk ultah levi, dan untuk **RainyRain123** yang selalu nemenin saya berkapal di sini c": terima kasih sudah membaca!_

 _but, wait, ada tambahan._

* * *

 **xii**

Ia tahu, benar-benar tahu, bahwa akan ada satu masa di mana ia berdiri seperti ini. Menatapnya dengan hangat-hangat yang membuncah di rongga dada. Menatapnya dengan binar yang lebih terang dari apa pun juga. Meski dari barisan paling belakang, meski di antara para penonton yang saling berteriak dan saling mendorong.

Tapi, ia akan selalu ada. Melihatnya berbinar dan menjadi bintang yang paling terang.

Ia selalu ada. Melihat bahwa yang dikatakannya adalah benar, hidup mereka bukan sekadar mimpi dan fantasi-fantasi.

Ia ada.

Ia ada di sana.

Hanji Zoe ada di sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end)**


End file.
